


Sublime

by DVonWolf



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVonWolf/pseuds/DVonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve got your smell attached to my skin, your kisses tattooed over my body like traces of memories; I can still feel your heart against my bear chest, beating out of rhythm, beating out of time; the warmth of your lips crashing softly on to mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first post ever here, i hope you like it. I dont know how this will sound but i personatly like it because of the emotions i carried on writing it. Umm...its short.  
> Enjoy!  
> Eveythings welcome, let me know what you think please.

I’ve got your smell attached to my skin, your kisses tattooed over my body like traces of memories; I can still feel your heart against my bear chest, beating out of rhythm, beating out of time; the warmth of your lips crashing softly on to mine, like the perfect flutter of butterfly wings; your skin brushing mildly over, like light breeze gently touching barley; the dulcet aroma that your breath carry’s, that still flies around me, lingering on my nose and over abandoned swollen lips. The burn and the heat of ourselves mixed together, tangled between the smoothness of white silk sheets. Going over the mountains and valleys of your sublime silhouette.

 

Haunted trails of hands that ghosted over every corner of my live body.

Looking in the calm waters of your eyes, far beyond, darkened with firing lust.

I crave for your words in my ear, I crave for them to pour in to me, in to my hardly beating heart, in the deepest corners of my memory. I’m missing you.

I can still feel, hear, your words.

“I love you”

I can see the radiance in your smile, I feel myself lost in old times, when still you crumbled in my arms, sleeping tight, like an angel, the angel you are…  
My tears, they burn with every imagery that of you I dear to see, a noose, I can no longer hold, ties me to the faint vivid image of your living form.  
There’s a hole in my chest, eating on my insides, like rotten forgiven flesh. I feel cold in a lonely bed, with a piece of life missing and a piece of me gone forever…  
In the middle of the night, I swing my arm to where your side was, to find only empty air in space.  
I know you’re here, far above, but still not giving up on me, just as I won’t ever forget you. I’ve felt your lips in a small breaking heart kiss, caress my cheek, trying to console my loneliness.


End file.
